Fazbear's Fright:The Rebirth
by themasteranimatronic
Summary: You applied for a job at Fazbear's Fright:The Horror Attraction nearly 4 years ago. You never expected to get the call after all this time. And yet you did. The phone rang,you picked it up,and raced to put on your guard uniform. The Horror Begins.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh, hello? Hello hello? Welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Now, I wanted to record a message for you, to help…" The message ends abruptly as you press the button labeled _–mute-_ You quickly scan the office for the light and door system, find it, and flip the light on quickly. What you see, of course, is nothing. First day on the job, it should be a breeze, right? As you turn off the light, you notice the small tablet on the desk.

You pick it up and switch it on, hoping to find some hot girls, but instead you are simply greeted by a camera selection screen. It has already been preset for the show stage. You check the Pirate's Cove, but all seems normal. You then put down the camera to check the door lights, noting that your power level is steady at 93%

There is nothing outside the door, so you check the show stage again. What awaits you is almost enough to make you shit your pants. As the tablet loads the camera system, you notice that the camera is not panning back and forth like normal. It's trained and zoomed on Freddy's face, whose eyes have faded to black. The monitor makes a clicking sound, then shows static. You tap the screen, trying to change to all of the other cams, however they all go offline.

You flip up your maintenance panel, but the cameras are registering as fully functional. No other system is offline either, so why…

You're interrupted by a loud _bang_ as the doors glitch out, slamming shut at the same time. You try to open them but can't. You check your cameras desperately, looking for any sign of the animatronics, but to no avail. Still nothing but static. As you put the camera down, you are greeted by old bonnie, face and left arm removed. You prepare for the worst, and then…darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in a small room, with what appear to be spare animatronic components scattered all over the floor. Your head hurts, and because of this, you nearly fall to the floor. Soon, you realize you are in the spare parts and service room. As you desperately search for the door, a puppet catches your eye for a second. It was standing up, and the strings were cut. Wait… _the strings were cut_

"What the hell?" you say, half confused, half afraid for your life. You see the door, and you're thinking about making a run for it when the puppet _moves_. You rub your eyes to make sure you aren't hallucinating, but it still moves toward you. "Hello." It says in a mechanical voice. "I am the one who healed you after you were injured by old Bonnie. I truly apologize for his behavior, he has been rather erratic lately. Injuring his friend Mangle and whatnot."

You stand there, speechless, as the animatronic rambles on and on. At least, you think it's an animatronic. It's limbs look too thin to fit an endoskeleton inside, and the face is nearly flat. That's when you run. Out into the main hall and into the security room. The only problem is: withered Bonnie is still there. You see a loose pipe on the wall, grab it, and prepare for a fight. Bonnie gets up and reaches for your face, but this time, you're ready. You dodge and thwack him with the blunt end of the pipe. Then, without even thinking, you instinctively shove the animatronic down and use the sharp end to rip the exo-suit open, exposing the endoskeletal wiring

You suddenly have the urge to rip the wires out one by one. –ITS ME- Wait…you don't usually act this violent! –ITS ME- -ITS ME- -ITS ME- You can almost hear these words. Echoing in your conscious mind like sound through a canyon. –KILL THEM- -KILL THEM- As you realize these thoughts are not your own, a high pitched ringing begins. It's too much, the heat in the building, the ringing, the voice. Before you can stop yourself, you stab the animatronic through its logic board. Over and over you thwack Bonnie, who has started shaking and making a whining sound like an injured animal.

-ITS NOT ALIVE- -DESTROY IT- -RIP IT APART- The thoughts keep coming, influencing your destructive behavior. Sparks fly onto your purple Fazbear uniform. You snap the servo connector for its one remaining arm, and its indicator panel goes dark. –ONE DOWN,SEVERAL TO GO- At this point, you can not control yourself. You destroy every animatronic you find, ripping each one apart in its own unique way. The last one, a brown Freddy animatronic, actually _fights back._

You see the nearby jumpstart panel, normally used for restarting the animatronics in case of a power failure, and, with unhuman strength, throw the animatronic into the panel. It begins smoking as it electrocutes, 9000 volts running through its structure. It catches on fire, and you flee before the cops get there. As you look at your reflection in a window, you are horrified. Your eyes…are pure black.


End file.
